


Bake for me

by The_full_moon_is_upon_us



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baking, Cooking, M/M, Pack Feels, Pack Mom, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Pranks and Practical Jokes, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_full_moon_is_upon_us/pseuds/The_full_moon_is_upon_us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles loved to bake. He would bake for anyone, anything and any occasion. He always had. Stiles also knew how to take care of his dopey pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bake for me

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on loads of different pieces at the moment (instead of doing an essay due tomorrow), but they are taking forever and I really just wanted to post, so pulled this together quickly after baking today. Love the idea of pack mum Stiles.

 

Stiles loved to bake. He would bake for anyone, anything and any occasion. He always had. From the times that he'd spent mixing up batter with his mom, or making Christmas gingerbreads with Scott when they were seven, he'd always loved it and been great at it.

 

It was the same now. The pack could expect to arrive at the grand Hale house, the smell of baking or burning meeting them long before they arrived through the door. They had a game going of guessing what he was making, or how messy the room would be, or how much he'd have eaten before he put whatever it was in the oven- he had often eaten whole trays of cookie dough or all the cupcake batter. He did often say to them that "It tastes even better before the oven!"

 

The best- or worst, depending on your perspective- part about Stiles' baking was not just the products themselves, but Derek's reactions. Stiles and Derek had been a thing now for... Well, long enough for people to forget how long they'd been a thing. Being the Alpha, Derek was not normally mushy, soppy or lovey dovey, but with Stiles his walls had come down and with Stiles' baking... Well, it was mushy- for lack of a better word. This drove mostly Jackson and sometimes Erica to insanity, but Lydia, Allison and Isaac all thought it was cute. Then again, they all had their limits of how mushy it could get before becoming distinctly _not_ cute. 

 

Stiles was a messy baker, and coming home to see Stiles covered from head to toe in flower, or the kitchen top covered in this that and the other was a regular occurring theme in the house. And Derek had the fond habit of brushing the flower out of Stiles' messy hair and off his cloths, or licking the batter off his fingers, or lifting him onto the counters (normally into the flour, which seemed to contradict the first of his habits). He loved coming home and kissing Stiles in his apron, (not limited to the apron, he kissed him whenever he got home), normally while he held dirty cooking equipment as they made out. Stiles in turn laughed and laughed at how messy he could possibly get Derek which would often cause Derek to chase him into the lounge and kiss him as they fell into the sofa.

 

One time Stiles had tipped raw meringue over Derek's head and down his back, wiping his hands all over Derek's black shirt. It had caused a lot of laughter, and also a lot of hickeys and other... Bruising from the bedroom that night. But obviously, the pack wasn't there to see _that._

 

There was also the time that Derek and Boyd came in to find all of them (minus Jackson) standing in the warzone of a kitchen, looking incredibly guilty. As it had turned out, they were _massively_ pissed, drunk off their faces before three, and therefore had forgotten to put the lid on the blender which had splattered their mixed berries smoothies all over the white walls. This then had sparked a food fight when Lydia threw a handful of icing sugar into Stiles' face saying it was his fault. He then retorted by throwing strawberries at her, which then hit Allison and it all went downhill from there, until they were ducking on either side of the kitchen's island, Isaac, Scott and Stiles on one side, Erica, Lydia and Allison on the other, lobbing eggs over at each other with varying degrees of accuracy.

 

On April fools day, Stiles had worked painstakingly while the pack was out on a jog to butter the floor. He set up a camera- deciding it would probably be better to not be there when it happened- and watched as they came running through into the kitchen and slipped and slid like they were in an icing ring or a slapstick comedy.

 

So generally, Stiles wasn't trusted around food. Unless he was cooking. Which confused him a lot, but they needed him. Sometimes he did in fact wonder what they'd do without him. None of them could really cook- Lydia could but she refused to, and Isaac loved to, but ended up burning it or poisoning them all*- and whenever he was ill (which is more often when you're not a werewolf) they would order take outs every night which made them soon all come begging for Stiles' food and his vegetables within four days of awful, greasy food.

 

*He had insisted on doing a meal for Stiles' birthday a couple years back and read the time and heat wrong so ended up cooking a whole chicken for 120minutes at 60 oC which came out raw. Though it may have been the lukewarm eggs that he used or the cold bacon? Bless him, he tried. But it wasn't Stiles' best birthday, spending the night and following days vomiting down the big white telephone to God.

 

***

 

It was ten AM and the pack could be found passed out in various places throughout the house- the lounge, on the stairs, in the shower, on the kitchen table, under the kitchen table, Isaac with his head basically in the toilet- beer bottles, wine glasses, and evidence of shots and a great night was scattered everywhere. The place was more or less in ruin and Stiles was the only one up. _Yes,_ he had a hangover, _and yes,_ he was incredibly tired, but he knew the best cure, and he knew how to take care of his pack.

 

He stood in the kitchen breaking eggs and whisking, but it wasn't until the smell of handmade Stilinski pancakes wafted through the house that his silly pack of werewolves started to rear their heads, following their noses into the kitchen and rubbing their heads as they squabbled over seats. But as soon as the pancakes started to be passed around, they went silent, their hangovers forgotten.

 

Derek came behind Stiles and wrapped his arms drowsily around his mate, kissing Stiles' neck as he flipped a pancake.

 

"Morning sleepy." Stiles laughed and dished the pancake up for the next prying hand to collect.

 

"Morning sexy." He nuzzled his nose against Stiles' neck and smiled when Stiles twisted in his arms and kissed him gently, his arms around Derek's neck, Derek's hands on his waist.

 

"Not near the food." Jackson mumbled into his coffee with little conviction, as Lydia and Allison let out doe-y eyed "Awws", Isaac, Scott, Erica and Boyd too focused on their food to notice the displays of affection that only Stiles could draw out of their Alpha. Out of _his_ Derek.


End file.
